


Meeting the Boyfriend Part One

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco and Harry meet their daughter's boyfriend. NOW BETA-ED





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Meeting the Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own anything  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **Author’s Note:** Don't know how this came about but it reminded me of when my dad used to interrogate my sisters' boyfriends. He wasn't this blunt but he was scary. ^_^

* * *

“Papa, promise you will behave?” asked Ava.

“I promise to behave if the squib behaves.”

“Dad!”

“Yes sweetie?” Harry answered back to his oldest daughter.

“Tell Papa to be nice.”

“Draco, be nice.”

“I stand by what I say,” Draco stubbornly announced.

* * *

“Papa, Dad. I want you to meet, Travis Longbottom.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy.”

“Nice to meet you, Travis. Please, call me Harry.”

“No problem, Harry.”

“You can call me Mr. Potter-Malfoy.”

“Papa,” Ava warned.

“Yes Ava?”

“You promised.”

“I don’t recall such a thing.”

“Why don’t we move into the living room?” suggested Harry.

“Yes, Dad. Please.”

* * *

“So, what are your intentions with my oldest daughter?” asked Draco.

“Intentions, sir?”

“Yes. This is your first date with her.”

“Well, sir, I really adore your daughter. We’ve been friends for a long time now, and I want to take it to the next level.”

“Nicely said,” commented Harry.

“Not those intentions. Do you plan on starting a sexual relationship with my daughter?”

“Uh…” Travis froze.

“PAPA!” screamed Ava.

“DRACO!” Harry yelled.

“Nice one, Papa,” a mysterious voice called out from the kitchen.

“Alyssa, I thought I told you to stay upstairs,” Ava shouted to her younger sister.

“I wanted to listen in, Ava.”

“Alyssa, go upstairs,” ordered Harry.

“Yes, Dad,” mumbled Alyssa as she marched to her room.

“Well,” Draco impatiently said, “I’m waiting for my answer.”

“Um, I plan on waiting until after we get married.”

“Oh, so now there’s going to be a marriage?”

“No, sir!”

“What?” shrieked Ava.

“I meant yes, Ava.”

“What?” Draco snapped.

“No – yes. What I meant to say-”

“Don’t worry, Travis. You don’t have to answer my husband,” Harry assured Travis.

“No. I want my answer now.”

Travis sighed, “What I meant to say is that I believe in sex after marriage.”

“So, I guess that means you’re still a virgin then?

“Uh…”

“Papa, you are too funny,” commented Alyssa.

“Alyssa, you’re one to talk. I’m surprised Papa hasn’t found out about _your_ relations,” proclaimed Ava.

“What relations?” inquired Draco.

“Nothing, Papa.”

“Ha! Alyssa here takes after Papa during school. What was his nickname again?”

“Oh. Would you look at the time? I still have that summer homework to work on,” Alyssa said as she tried to go back upstairs.

“Not so fast, Alyssa. I want to talk to you,” demanded Draco.

“Yes, Papa.”

“Okay. I think we can stop now,” suggested Harry.

“Thanks, Dad,” Ava sighed with relief.

“You and Travis go have a good time and be back by curfew.”

“We will.”

* * *

“So, Alyssa. We want to hear about these so-called ‘relations’ of yours.”

“Papa, it’s really nothing. The boys just have a nickname for Ava and me.”

“And what is that?”

“The Slytherin Hotties.”

“I told you we should have had boys, Harry,” muttered Draco as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know, Draco,” Harry sighed, “I know.”

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
